Not So Boring After All
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Holidays are a pleasure to everyone, especially for a certain girl who has the whole house to herself now that her parents’ went overseas. Kira x Lacus [LEMON ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I finally gathered enough courage to write a must-be-yucky story. Anyway, children under 18 years of age, SCRAM! This is too much for you.

* * *

Lacus was bored out of her wits. Aren't holidays supposed to be fun and enjoyable? Then why was she bored like hell? She sighed grumpily and went to her computer and surf the net, invading her best friends' blogs. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she ran to open the door. The bad thing about her life is that her parents' have gone overseas and her permanent maid had gone for a vacation. Now, she has to handle almost everything by herself, except the chores, that is. Her parents had hired a maid which comes every morning to fix things up and then she leaves. 

Lacus approached the door and opened it, expecting it to be her boyfriend, Kira Yamato. "Finally, Kira." Lacus said irritably. "It almost took you an hour later than usual to get here."

"Sorry, Lacus. Cagalli was occupying the toilet, said she have to fix herself up because she's having a date with Athrun." Kira explained. Lacus nodded knowingly. Kira slipped his arms around Lacus's waist and kissed her lips, forcing his way through Lacus.

"Not here, Kira." Lacus moaned. After Kira got into the house, Lacus took two glasses of apple juice from the kitchen and went into her room. She shut the door behind her and placed the two cold glasses on the table.

"Let's watch a movie, shall we?" Kira asked, holding up to the video disc he brought.

"Might as well." Lacus answered, although secretly, she had hoped for something else much hotter and more exciting.

After Kira placed the disc into the player of the television and Lacus had closed the windows and switched on the air-conditioner, the room was almost the perfection of a movie theater. The two sat on the bed and faced the television, the movie running with the opening credits introduced. As the movie went by, Lacus was getting more and more bored, but Kira seems to like the movie a lot and continued watching it with enthusiasm.

Noticing Lacus's jaded expression, Kira started to slip his arms around Lacus's small waist and snaked his hands into her skirt, caressing with her inner thighs. Lacus felt tingles going down her waist and she was getting horny. The spark went off her Kira slipped his hands under her panties and fondled with her tight pussy. Lacus couldn't help but released her juices onto Kira's fingers as he slipped three fingers inside her opening.

"I thought you would want to watch the movie, Kira." Lacus moaned, trying hard to sound too excited.

"That can wait. I saw that you were bored, so why not we compromise on the same thing?" Kira cooed into her ear while fooling around with her pussy with his fingers. "You know you want this." He slid his fingers deeper until she moan loud.

With a sudden force, Kira pinned her down and crashed her lips with his. He tried to enter Lacus's mouth with his tongue and was met with high competition with Lacus's tongue. Their tongues entered a hot and furious fight as Kira unbuttoned Lacus's shirt swiftly and Lacus anxiously undoing the belt around his jeans.

They broke the kiss and look deeply into each other's eyes, filled with lust and passion. There was no need for words to describe their want for each other, so they just went ahead. After unhooking the clasp of Lacus's bra, Kira let it fell and marveled at the round and big breasts. Kira immediately ducked down and cupped one of them, massaging in with gentle kneads and kissed the other one, nipping and sucking hard on the nipping until it was hard. Then, he change over, massaging the second one and sucking the first one. Lacus's sexy moans were his reward and she begged him not to stop.

Meanwhile, Lacus playfully reached her hands below and grabbed Kira's member, immediately, Kira hardened at the sudden touch on his sensitive area. Kira moaned at the pleasure from Lacus's stroking his member. Lacus felt his he was hardening and the erection was so great that he lengthened by a few inches, considering the coordinator he was. Kira's actions on Lacus's breasts were more vicious now, his hormones raging inside of him. After that, Kira ducked and licked the valley of Lacus's breasts, pressing her two mounds against his head.

Lacus saw that Kira was finished and started to pull out his shirt, admiring the great body he has. Her skirt was skillfully and quickly undone by Kira who was already excited to fuck her. After the two was completely naked and lying on the bed, Kira placed his weight onto Lacus, licking her wet pussy and sliding two fingers inside her sacred area. Lacus moaned as she felt the fingers playing inside her. Her juices was released and leaked out from her private area. Kira immediately licked them and slid his tongue inside, licking the insides until they were clean.

Lacus was so excited that she was panting. Her hormones were out of control and wanted Kira to quickly enter her. After Kira was done, he climbed up to face Lacus. "Kira, just fuck me." Lacus pleaded as Kira was kissing her neck. "Just a while more, my little kitten." Kira cooed inside Lacus's ear. Then, Kira sat up straight with his member upright.

"Lick." Kira ordered her. Lacus quickly went towards him and placed his long dick into her mouth. She sucks it hard and strokes it in and out with her mouth. Her soft saliva coated his member as she swallowed some of his cum. Kira moaned loudly, the feeling was too much to bear and he enjoyed it damn too much. After Lacus was done, she noticed Kira's eager look and climbed up to him, whispering seductively, "So, you want to fuck me now?"

With a swift moment, Lacus was under Kira. Lacus's tone of voice was so seductive that one could not refuse her. "You know this might hurt, right?" Kira casted concerns look at Lacus. "I know, that's why I'm prepared." Lacus answered. Kira smiled and was ready to enter with the nod of Lacus's permission.

Kira slowly slid his member in and stopped halfway. Lacus whimpered under him, trying not to scream or shout. Slowly, the pain eased away and she moved her ass around Kira. She started to moan for Kira to be faster and harder. Kira complied and he moved faster in and out of her. His member was already coated with Lacus's juices, lubricating, helping him to move faster. He skillfully hit her g-spot with each thrust, earning him satisfied moans from Lacus.

"Ki…Kira, I'm coming." Lacus's moaned with hot breaths of panting.

"Me too." Kira said as he thrust harder. Finally, Lacus and Kira came, their orgasms released and they screamed each other's name in ecstasy. After the climax, Kira fell beside Lacus and faced her, smiling.

"You were fucking good, Kira." Lacus praised as she entered his embrace.

"Thanks. Up for another round?" Kira smiled slyly, his eyes twinkled with lust.

"I don't see why not." Lacus cooed seductively.

Kira immediately jumped on her, thrusting into her private area, this time with more love. Hey, it's a one-week holiday, they can go fucking each other seven days straight. Besides, it's damn sure that they wouldn't mind doing so.


End file.
